zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Work of Art
There´s a big charity fair at Sahara Square tonight, which is dedicated to a good cause All of the money made by the performers there will go to the desert hare orphanage there Several good artists have attended, from magicians to snake charmers And of course, the city´s first and only rabbit belly dancer graces the stage with her presence Judy, I still admire how devoted you are with anything you get your paws into Once again, both predators and prey have come to the district´s marketplace to see you Money and fame aren´t everything for you, bringing all mammals together is what matters to you the most It´s performers like you and Gazelle that are truly worthy of the respect they get After a short stroll through the bazaar, I approach the stage area with a bouquet in my hand Can´t wait for yet another moment together tonight after your performance has finished Sitting down with the audience, I hope the performance turns out a success I love how you´re using your passion to help those poor orphaned mammals We see some other performers first, waiting for the belly dance to come Lights hit the stage as everybody´s here to see your performance just in time My heart beats in excitement as she emerges, the Ara-Bunny Princess herself The kind of lady most male mammals could only dream of Shrouded in your revealing bra, skirt and veils as you start to dance barefeet Tonight, your jewelry and bedlah are pure golden, just like your heart I´m amazed, for that must be one of your most beautiful outfits so far The audience sure can´t take their eyes off such a sensual and beautiful belly dancer As the sounds of the drums play, you do great work with all of your positions and moves Whether it´s your belly, ankles, arms or wrists A sultry look is on your face, covered by a transparent veil with your ears down adorably I always thought that dancing like this is a good workout for your fit, beautiful body Every time I see you perform, it´s almost like something out of my most wonderful of dreams The atmosphere in this place feels so special at the moment, thanks to your presence and grace You swing your hips and sway your paws softly and perfectly in tune with the music in the background Moving your belly button and lifting your veil a bit, giving a wink to your beloved I feel very flattered every time you do that to me, my dear Judy You´re always so startlingly lovely, a real fox despite being a bunny Gorgeous through and through, with your wide hips, strong legs, cute face, fluffy tail and feminine figure And when I see you dance there, it feels like your moves speak to me It´s like music coming from your heart, which is at its strongest when I´m present No wonder I can never resist seeing such a delight Around your bare midriff, your gray fur looks so radiant amidst all the lighting Your gorgeousness and the atmosphere make the whole performance feel very enchanting I see you get more eager as the music gets faster, swaying your rear rhythmically There´s no doubt that seeing your dance tonight was worth all the money Judy, you have been the highlight of this entire event From the way the other mammals look at the show, I can tell they agree with that My veiled heartthrob, you´re an artist unlike any other Truly worthy of all the praise you´ve received during your career When the music stops, you end the dance with a dazzling pose Smiling teasingly at the audience while holding the veil in your paws You curtsey as everybody applauds, some even throwing roses at the stage When you walk down from there, you get the biggest bouquet from me I praise my darling doe and wrap her into a tight embrace Without hesitation, you kiss me back in front of the whole audience Some time later, we discover how much money you earned It´s almost a thousand dollars, the orphanage can now surely be pleased In the mood for celebration, I suggest a dinner with me as an icing on the cake The belly dancer bunny agrees, glomping her love Your purple eyes shine in delight, so proud about tonight´s success Wherever you dance, it´ll always be worth a watch for this fox In the world of Sahara Square´s nightlife entertainment, you´re the star that shines the brightest There´s a reason I consider your dancing a work of art. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:POV stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Poem style Category:Oneshots Category:Love poetry